1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, include a casing, an antenna, a camera module, and a protection cover. The casing defines an opening, the antenna and the camera module are mounted in the casing, the position of the antenna corresponds to the position of the opening, the position of the camera module also corresponds to the position of the opening. The protection cover covers the antenna and the camera module and is detachably fixed in the opening.
However, the thickness of the camera module is larger than the thickness of the antenna, and the protection cover being fixed in the opening contacts with the camera module. Therefore the thickness of the casing may be large, which does not fulfill the requirement of the thin design of the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.